minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Moonfright's Diary: Growing Up
Dear Diary: Hello. My name is Moonlight. The orphanage owners say I was given that name since I always looked at the Moon. I guess that sounds right. I have a sissy called Starlight. She was given that name since she loved constellations and outer space. I mean, outer space is nice to me too. Starlight always protects me. No one ever decides to adopt us. I guess it's because Starlight runs up to the people and tells them "Don't even THINK about hurting Lunar." That's her nickname for me. Her nickname is Solar. You know, like lunar eclipse and solar eclipse. Dear Diary: Today was alright. Except lunch, which was stale bread and cream-of-mushroom soup. And breakfast, which was pancakes as hard as a piece of stone. I think dinner is tomato stew and some gross sauce. One kid threw a stone-cake at me and made my head bleed. Good thing Starlight's so protective, she dragged that kid off somewhere. Haven't seen him for 5 hours. Oh wai,t, Starlight told me he was being "taken care of". That's good. Finally som,eone adopted him. *after eating dinner* But if someone adopted him, how come the stew tasted a bit like blood and flesh..? Oh. I guess my head wound was dripping blood a little, and maybe a piece of my skin fell in. Dear Diary: We finally got adopted!! I HATED that orphanage, and I was there for 5 YEARS. It sucked. Our parents are pretty rich, we live in a large house in a large-sized town. Mom said we're going to a private school so we can learn math and stuff. But now I have a "bedtime", which is 7:00. Basically now... Dear Diary: SCHOOL SUCKS! Especially MATH! Why do I have to learn what 5+6 is? Besides, I already know 23745 x 1346 = 31960770 (i did that on a calculator, it's correct). Why do I need to know 7+9? Starlight knows the answer too. Plus, our class is SUPER NOISY. And WE'RE blamed for the noise!! Our stupid teacher thinks the rest of the class are freaking ANGELS. So we got detention. So...what's the point of detention? You just sit in a room for 2 hours. Dear Diary: I think something is wrong with me and Starlight. We keep seeing shadows moving around. Everyone's calling us paranoid, but I had a dream where we attacked and killed several people. But when we woke up, our hands had dried blood on them. Maybe we bled during the night... heh..heh.. Dear Diary: OH MA GOSH OUR ADOPTIVE PARENTS ARE DEAD!! Apparently we sleepwalked and killed them!! I'm too sad to write right now... we only knew them for 3 months. I guess it's sad that today is my 6th birthday... *10 years later* Hey Diary. it's been ten years. i was freed from Starfright by SweetPsycho and another person. my sis is in prison. I just found you. I'll carry you around like a memory. oh yeah, some idiots called Shadow and Blacky gave us crazy powers. so we switched our names from moonlight and starlight to starfright and moonfright. I guess I'll never write in you again... I WAS FEELING LAZY OK?!? I DONT WANNA WRITE A PASTA THAT I HAVE ZERO INTEREST IN K?! besides, i gotta figure out what characters should be in my murder mystery story. if you want in, tell me. or i'll write random users that probably don't exist. bai mortals. -SweetPsycho. Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Not minecraft Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl